princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Yūta Fuji
Background Yūta Fuji (不二裕太, Fuji Yūta) is a second year student who transfered from Seigaku to St. Rudolph because people have been comparing him to his older brother, the tennis genius Fuji Shūsuke. Under Mizuki's guidance he was able to master the Twist Spin Shot, so that he can eventually defeat his brother. He is the youngest child of the Fuji family. His unnamed father is a foreign-based employee, and is never seen in the series. His mother, 49-year-old Yoshiko, who also has perpetually-closed eyes, is seen in the manga as a kind and dedicated Japanese housewife. His older sister, 24-year-old Yumiko, is considered very attractive. He stays at St. Rudolph's dormitory and is very fond of his sister's Raspberry Pie andhis mother's Pumpkin Curry. Appearance Yuuta has short brown hair and grey eyes. He has a scar on the right side of his forehead in the shape of a cross. Personality As young children, Yūta was very close to his older brother, Shūsuke. However, as they got older and Shūsuke became well-known, he became upset that he was always referred to as "Shūsuke's younger brother" than by his name. This drove him to leave Seigaku and become obsessed to defeating his brother in a match. Yūta, contrary to his younger self, became much more angry and hostile towards people. However, though he does not admit to it, he still shares a deep bond with his brother, as shown by his reaction when he sees Shūsuke destroy Mizuki (because this one taught the Twist-Spin shot, which places a great strain on his arm). History One Year Prior To The Storyline Yūta attended Seigaku briefly last year, but in order to avoid walking in the shadows of his older brother Shūsuke, Yūta chose not to join Seigaku's tennis club and trained with a hired coach instead. It was at that particular private tennis club where he met his future teammates, Mizuki Hajime and company. Prefecturals When Mizuki offered to help Yūta make a name of himself from Shūsuke, Yūta jumped at the chance and transferred to St. Rudolph. This year, Yūta nailed sixteen consecutive victories against left-handed players, gaining the nicknamme Southpaw Killer. Yūta plays in a Singles match against Akutagawa Jirou during the 5th place Consolation match between Hyotei and St. Rudolph and is crushed 6-1 by Akutagawa, having been fooled by Akutagawa's usually half-asleep appearance. Regionals St. Rudolph and Yuuta are unable to compete in the Regionals after being crushed by full strength Hyotei at the 5th place Consolation match. Nationals St.Rudolph and Yuuta are unable to compete in the Nationals. Yūta and Mizuki watch Shūsuke's match against Shitenhoji's captain, Shiraishi Kuranosuke. Seeing the state his brother was in after his defeat, Yūta tries to cheer him up by telling him to not worry about it and that he played a good game. Before the Singles 1 Match between Seigaku and Rikkaidai, Yūta plays Ryoma again so that he can regain his memories, being disappointed that Ryoma countered his Twist Spin Shot again. U-17 Camp Yūta, along with Mizuki is invited to the U17 camp. There Yūta faces his older brother Shūsuke in a tie-breaker match and loses. As a result he and all the other middle schoolers who lost their match and train in the mountains with the Drunken Coach to return for a second chance at the U17 camp. Then after the serious and hard training, he and other Middle Schoolers came back to the U17 camp wearing Black Jackets. Then they faced Court 2 and won. Tennis Record Playing Styles and Techniques Yuuta is known to be rather strong against Left-Handed opponents earning him the moniker Southpaw Killer. Super Rising : Yūta returns the ball before it bounces to the highest point. As a result, his opponents have less time to react. Twist Spin Shot : This was a technique taught by Mizuki. It has incredible bounce, with an enormous amount of violent spin which propels the ball upwards upon bouncing, but the posture required to prepare for the shot can destroy Yūta's shoulder. W-Spin Shot : This move is first used against his brother Shusuke in their tie-break at the U-17 Camp. This shot is an improved version of the Twist Spin Shot It is a Two-Handed Forehand version of the shot where the ball still has the same enormous amount of violent spin which greatly propels the ball upwards upon bouncing. Personal Information *Height: 170cm *Weight: 56kg *Blood Type: O *Horoscope Sign: Aquarius *Shoes: ASICS ADVANTAGE TASK SX *Racket: WILSON HYPER PROSTUFF7.6 with ROLLERS *Favourite Food: Crepes, Cake, Pumpkin Curry, Strawberry *Hobby: Game Boy Advance (Shooting games), Frisbee *Father's occupation: Office worker (Overseas work) *Favourite Subject: Physics, Mathematics *Favourite Colour: Silver-Blue *Preferred type: Whoever he falls for will become his preferred type. *Elementary School: Seiharudai Daisan > Seishun Gakuen Dai Dai-san Elementary School Trivia *It is revealed in PairPuri 2 that Yuta, along with his older brother Shūsuke, had once gotten lost in a department store when they were younger as Shūsuke was making him put on outfits. Yuuta.jpeg|A young Yuta Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:St. Rudolph Tennis Club Member Category:Middle Schooler Category:2nd Year Middle School Category:U-17 Camp Category:Left-Handed Category:Aggressive Baseliner Category:Kanto Players Category:Tokyo Players Category:Revolutionary Brigade Category:2nd Stringers